This invention relates to a self contained water tank, primarily for use in fire suppression activities within an area of active timber harvesting, which can be quickly transported by such timber harvesting equipment as a grapple skidder, over rough terrain where road access is generally unavailable.
Much of the activity surrounding timber harvesting are concerned with minimizing the potential fire risk in an area of abundant natural combustible fuel. In most commercial operations the act of felling, bucking, skidding and transportation are hot activities relying on engines utilizing flammable fuels with the associated high risk of accidental fire.
Containment of the initial fire in a forested area depends upon the availability of an adequate stand-by water supply, to douse the fire and surrounding forest litter and to ensure that embers do not re-ignite immediately thereafter.
The need, then, for an adequate supply of water, on stand-by, for fire suppression activities in areas where timber harvesting is active is self evident, especially where such supply of water is within a tank and therefore, readily transportable by a grapple skidder over generally rough terrain which may be blocked by logging debris.
It is, then, an object of the present invention to provide a stand-by water tank which is suitably constructed so as to be readily transportable by a grapple skidder or other similar piece of logging equipment, over rough terrain to the site of a fire.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stand-by water tank which is a self contained unit having mounted and stored thereon pumping apparatus and a supply of fuel. The pump preferably being a xe2x80x98two wayxe2x80x99 pump, which is capable of either discharging water under pressure from the tank, or from an alternative water source or for refilling the tank. Further it is an object of this invention to provide a stand-by tank, which, in an alternative embodiment may be used as a fuel storage tank.
In summary the stand-by tank for remote access fire suppression is a tank which is manufactured, for example, from xe2x85x9c inch steel, so as to be readily transportable by a grapple skidder or like forest harvesting equipment.
The tank has an elongated generally cylindrically shaped metal body section having first and second ends, which enclose an interior cavity which may be filled with a fire suppressing liquid such a water. The first end of the tank has attached thereto near the lowest point a drain pipe and a suitable closure cap. Supports on the bottom surface of the tank provide stability to the tank when placed upon the ground and permit sufficient clearance between the bottom of the tank and the ground to permit the grapple of the skidder to close tightly around the tank.
The top portion of the tank, intermediate the first and second ends, has a sturdy metal saddle on which the skidder grapple rests and which aligns the skidder grapple with the point of balance of the tank. Welded to the inner surface of the tank in general alignment with the saddle is a reinforcing collar or other suitable means which will prevent compressive deformation of the stand-by tank by the grapple, when the tank is gripped and lifted by the grapple of the skidder.
A compartmentalized storage container with closable lid, is positioned on the top portion of the tank near the first end. This container holds a pump in one compartment and in the other holds a container of fuel for the pump and lengths of suction and discharge hose.
The pump is a two-way suction and discharge type installed on the standby tank in a manner that will permit water to be drawn either from the tank or from an alternative water source and discharged under pressure at a fire, or from an alternative source such as a tank truck to refill the tank.
A filling pipe and suitable closure are located on the top portion of the tank near the second end. This fill pipe is of a diameter that will prevent the coupling end of the suction hose from passing through so that the suction hose may be left within the standby tank during times of transport or storage.
A stabilizing loop or chain is positioned at the second end of the tank adjacent the filling pipe. Where the grapple skidder has a winch, the cable from the winch is connected to this loop to prevent the tank from swinging as the skidder traverses uneven ground.
It is anticipated that the tank may be readily adapted for the storage and transportation of fuel to areas under active timber harvesting where access is unsuitable for conventional vehicles.
In an alternative embodiment of this invention, the stand-by tank may be adapted to contain, in a separate storage compartment, a concentrated water based fire suppression/retardant compounds such as foam. The storage compartment is directly connected to the suction inlet port of the pump for a metered supply of foam into the water stream being pumped onto the fire.
In summary, the five suppression tank of the present invention includes a hollow thin-walled elongate container having first and second opposite ends. The container is seeded for containing water. The container has a balance point generally mid-way along its length about which point the container is balanced when at least partially filled with water. Wall reinforcement for reinforcing walls of the container is mounted to the container at the balance point. The reinforcement bears the compressive force of a grapple when grappling the container. The grapple is an actuable grapple on an actuable arm of a logging vehicle.
In the preferred embodiment the container is metal and the wall reinforcement is a metal collar mounted annularly and laterally around the walls of the container. A saddle may be mounted to the collar for aligning the grapple onto the collar and for bearing of the grapple against the saddle.
In one embodiment a sealing baffle is mounted in one end of the first and second ends of the container so as to form a water-tight compartment for mounting water pumps therein. A door provides access to the compartment.
An auxiliary storage tank may be mounted to the container walls for storage of five suppression foam therein. The auxiliary storage tank has a conduit mountable into fluid communication with said pumps for in-line addition of the foam to the water in the container as the water is pumped from the container. The auxiliary storage tank may be mounted within the container and may be accessible through a resealable aperture in the walls of the container.
In a further embodiment, storage housing is mounted onto the container for housing a pump therein in fluid communication with the container so that the pump may pump the water from the container. The housing may be mounted on the outside of the container.
Advantageously, the container is cylindrical and rigid feet are mounted to the underside of the container. The feet support the container when resting on the ground and for elevating the balance point of the container above the ground so that the grapple may clamp the container laterally around the container at the balance point.